Xia Rose
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. Xia is the first of Blissfully Mine's tributes to fall in love with a tribute other than her own. Her love interest is Euan Lorelle (The 998th Hunger Games - Illusion). Xia Rose's Information Name: '''Xia Rose '''Pronunciation: '''Ex-ee-ah Roh-se '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14 '''District: '''6, 7. '''Appearance: '''Xia is a very nerdy-looking girl, as long as she has her glasses on. She has glasses as she is not merely gifted to have the best of sight, but was born to be near-sighted (meaning everything was blurred if it was to be simply more than 2 feet away). She often got teased and bullied around with because of this, causing her to not be as confident as she could possibly be. Other than that, without her glasses, she was actually quite decent-looking, but not as close to pretty as other girls. She had a scar on her left cheek from a small incident when she was younger, as well as a mole just a few centimeters away from her bottom lip. She usually blushes a lot, not just because of a fairly attractive person, but if she recieves a compliment or feels noticed, her cheeks may flush a bit. She has a small nose, and for her teeth, they're surprisingly straight and aligned, which is quite uncommon in her family to be born with. Xia also has long, light blonde hair that stops a small distance above her waist, when let down. However, it's usually almost always in a high ponytail, changing the appearance of the length of how it naturally is. She has green eyes, which are more on the darker side rather than lighter, and blonde eyebrows. She's a little taller than average, standing at 5'6, and she's a little under average weight, thinning out around her waist and legs. Her hips may stand out a little. Her figure can be unappealing to some, but others may find it attractive, as she has quite an ample bosom. '''Personality: '''Xia is, like said earlier, a little on the under-confident side, and isn't very welcoming nor friendly. She's very, very shy, especially around people of the opposite gender, and even their slightest precense upon her may make them come off (to her) as naughty and rude, even if they're quite nice. She may also blush because ofthis, whether or not she finds them of any interest to her. It takes her time to adjust to friends, once again, specifically males, especially if she does develop feelings for them. Otherwise, if she's known them or feels a connection, she'll glady feel comfortable and teasing around them, and may even show the slightest bit of humor that she wouldn't naturally express in public. She's nowhere near being flirtatious and will only talk to a guy whether they come up to her first, and even if they do try to talk to her, she most likely will just stare at them wide-eyed, her cheeks puffing up with maroon (which, some may find cute, once again). As for the other side of her, Xia is quite a nerdy and keep-to-herself kind of girl, but she may also come off weird, as she may be scared of an approaching person. She's extremely intelligent, and very good with mathematics and measurements, even if it won't come in handy for any real-world situations. She almost always has a plan for anything, but if they fail, she learns from them and tries to make improvement. She has good memory, this being one of her strengths, and can remember faces and names quite well. '''Weapon(s): '''Xia likes to use a '''spear, as she relies on long-distance weapons more than those used for counter-attacks. However, she also will use a linked mace, as she's used it plenty of times before and has the most experience on it. Her last weapon that she'd choose only if it's the only one available to her would be a dagger, as she knows how to use it, but never liked the way it felt in her grip. Backstory: ''(Written in first person to enhance feelings, emotions, and movements. This may involve harrassment and gore. Discretion is advised. This event happened prior to any recent happenings, like the reapings, meaning it no longer affects the tribute.)'' "Xia, come on, you can climb, can't you?" Veryn, one of the neighborhood boys, called out to me. I frowned. "I dunno, Ver, it seems sort of scary..." I murmured, stuck on the third branch up. I was already two times my height from the ground. "You're such a wimp, look, it won't snap!" He protested, already on the tenth branch, jumping up and down on it. I put a hand above my head in fear it'd break from underneath him. I felt a rush of warmth through my cheeks as I began to weep. "Gosh, you're such a little girl. You're 12 already, grow up!" He said, stomping on the branch, a stick in his hand. I continued to bawl. "Fine, don't believe me, still? Watch!" He yelled, jumping the highest he could and landing on the tree branch, just before it made an odd, crackling sound and all I could do was look behind me, just before something big and heavy practically slammed me to the ground. My cheek throbbed in pain, along with the rest of my body, and I began crying just before I could see what ever happened to Veryn. His body was sprawled beside me, the stick proceeding through his side. Red liquid bleeded through his light blue shirt. I wiped my tears, my hands coated in dirt and placed them onto his chest, shaking him back and forth. "Veryn, wake up," I said, sniffling. Nothing. "Veryn, please wake up..." I said, feeling my cheek with my index finger and scrunching my face when I saw the same liquid painted on it. I was bleeding, the pain extending from my ear to my cheek. Despite that, I continued to try and wake Veryn up, slapping his face and shoving his body but no movement answered me. "Veryn, please, don't be...don't be unconcious," I began to sob into his shirt, looking at his face. His eyes were close and I looked at the stick, pulling my hands back after I got a better look of the wound. It went through his abdomen. He was dead. "Why did you have to show me?" I pleaded, trying to get a response but knowing it wasn't worth it. He was gone, anyway. "Why'd you...why...why did you have to demonstrate?! I knew it would happen, I just...I just did!" I cried, one of his siblings walking over to me and screaming once he saw it. He looked at me, livid. "You killed him!" "No! He fell from the tree!" I yelled back, pointing to the tall oak tree behind me and the broken branch on the ground. The boy shook his head furiously, blinking away tears that had threatened to come to his eyes. "You are a murderer!" "You have to believe me," I whispered, broken and bruised and bloody. "I did not kill Veryn, my best friend. I'd never, ever even think of hurting him...I didn't do anything..." "Xia the killer!" He yelled, then ran towards the rest of his group of friends. I sobbed helplessly as they began chanting what was the exact opposite of who I was. "Xia the killer! Xia the killer! Xia the killer!" Eventually, his parents came out and cried once they saw Veryn dead on the side of the walkway. I shook my head as they screamed at me, yelled at me, called me a sick, twisted girl. I just continued to shake my head, denying the fact that any of it was true. Because I was right. It was all lies. But I couldn't get anyone ''to believe me. '''Strengths: '''Xia is very proficient in '''intelligence, '''as she is always eager to learn new things every day. She's also quite skilled in '''running/speed', as she can be very fast on her feet. Her last strength is her stealth. Weaknesses: '''Xia, like said earlier, is '''near-sighted, causing her to be completely clueless of the situation and anything going on if her glasses were to be stolen or broken. She is also not the best at hand-to-hand combat, and like mentioned in her backstory, fears and does not like climbing. '''Fears: '''Her only fears are having to kill someone (as in a situation whether it's defend or be killed), and climbing. She absolutely hates climbing; not just ever since her experience, she just never enjoyed the activity in general. '''Charm: '''A torn off piece of fabric from Veryn's shirt (her best friend). '''Alliance: '''Unless she is offered to be in one besides the Careers, she'll go alone. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Reaped, as she wouldn't have volunteered, not being affected by the fact that nobody wanted her around. Games Entered 1. 125th Annual Hunger Games Owner: Aerialchinook District Entered: 6 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 2. The 97th Annual Hunger Games Owner: MyWorld District Entered: 12 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 3. The 998th Hunger Games - Illusion (In Progress) Owner: Pippycat District Entered: 10 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: Yes Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:District 7 Category:Tributes